Apophis
rightDie über 200 Meter große Schlange Apophis (auch Apep ''oder ''Apepi) gilt als Herr der Finsternis und des Nichts, Beherrscher der Mächte der Zerstörung sowie als König der Seelen all derer, die Osiris nach ihren Tod nicht aufnahm (Die Darstellung in Form einer langen Schlange ist zwar die häufigste, aber Apophis erscheint auch mit den Zügen eines Nilpferds, einer Onyxantilope oder einer Schildkröte. Im griechisch-ägyptischen wird sie als Drache dargestellt). thumb|Re bekämpft Apophis in in Gestalt einer Katze Apophis ist seit Urzeiten der Feind des Re, jenes altägyptischen Gottes der Sonne und des Lebens. Apophis wurde aus dem Speichel der Urgöttin Neith geboren. Der Gott, den seinesgleichen als Auswurf schmähten und der dazu verdammt war, in der Finsternis, fern der anderen Götter, zu hausen, erhielt die Gestalt einer Schlange. Wütend beschloss Apophis, sich an den Gottheiten und vor allem am Weltschöpfer Re dafür zu rächen, dass sie ihn ablehnten. Jede Nacht, immer in der siebten Stunde, greift Apophis Re, der am Tage in seiner Barke das Himmelsgewölbe überquert, in der Nacht jedoch unter dem Nil in der Unterwelt reist, an und behindert die Weiterfahrt mit den Windungen des riesigen Schlangenkörpers (besser gesagt, er versucht, sie zu verschlingen). Die Ägypter erschauderten bei der bloßen Nennung des Namens, lebten sie doch in der Furcht, Apophis könne sein Ziel erreichen und der Erde ihren Gott, der Quelle des Lebens und des Lichts ist, zu nehmen. Hätte Apophis sein Ziel erreicht, wäre der Kreislauf des Lebens unterbrochen worden, den der Auf- und Untergang der Sonne symbolisiert, und das Ende der Welt wäre gekommen. Jeder Sonnenaufgang manifestiert daher den täglichen Sieg des Re über das Schlangenungeheuer der Nacht. Der Kampf, glauben die Ägypter, wird dermaßen erbittert geführt, dass sich morgens wie abends der Horizont vom Blut des Schlangengottes rot färbt. Verzweifelt, so meinen sie, versuche dieser, seine schrecklichen Wunden zu heilen, doch muss er stets aufs Neue seine Beute entkommen lassen. So galten Sonnenfinsternisse in der Antike als Momente, in denen Apophis für kurze Zeit die Oberhand über Re gewann. Auch Erdbeben und Stürme, sagten die Ägypter, seien auf Apophis zurückzuführen (später dann auf den Gott Shet, den Gott der Wüsten). Glücklicherweise ist Re nicht allein, ihm standen stets untergeordnete Gottheiten im Kampf zwischen den Leben und dem Nichts, der Ordnung und dem Chaos zur Seite. Was auch nötig war, denn Apophis Wunden heilen sich ständig wieder (Kopf wächst wieder nach). Bei der Schlacht mit der Schlange spielt vor allem der Gott Shet eine Rolle, denn nur er hat die Macht, Apophis zu töten. Die Schlange Mehem und die Göttin Serket, die die Macht über Reptilien und andere giftige Tiere hat, helfen ihm dabei, denn sie müssen die Schlange festhalten, während Shet sie mit seinem Speer durchbohrt. In der Populärkultur *In der RPG-Serie Shin Megami Tensei ist Apep ein Dämon, der als Schlange erscheint. In manchen Spielen hat er auch Flügel. *In Howrse ist Apophis ein göttliches Pferd aus Ägypten, das einen Schlangenschwanz und die Haube einer Kobra besitzt. *In Das Schwarze Auge ist Apep der Name eines hochrangigen Kaiserdrachen. *In der Zeichentrickserie Tutenstein (2003-2004) tritt Apophis unter dem Namen Apep auf und ist ein Feind der Hauptprotagonisten. *In der Trilogie Die Kane-Chroniken von Rick Riordan tritt Apophis als Hauptantagonist der Geschwister Kane auf. *Im Fantasyfilm Gods of Egypt von 2016 tritt Apophis als Überbringer des Chaos auf, allerdings entspricht die Gestaltung mehr die eines gigantischen Wurms mit unzähligen Zähnen, das alles aufsaugt was vor seinem Maul steht, anstatt einer gigantischen Schlange. *In der Fernsehserie Stargate Kommando SG-1 (1997-2006) basiert der Goa'uld-Stystemlord Apophis auf der Gottheit und ist der erste Antagonist des Stargate-Kommandos. Sowohl Apophis als auch seine Wachen tragen üblicherweise Helme in Form von Schlangenköpfen. Sein persönliches Zeichen ist vermutlich auch dem der Schlange nachempfunden. *In der Heftroman-Serie John Sinclair ''ist Asmodina in Wahrheit die Höllenschlange Apep, die den Teufel Asmodis praktisch adoptiert und zu seiner Tochter gemacht hat. *''Apophis ist der Name eines Liedes der Band KeyDragon auf dem Album Dragon Mythos. en:Apep Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Ägyptische Drachen Kategorie:Schlangendrachen Kategorie:Afrikanische Drachen